The Evolution
by Toboe Wolf
Summary: The story doesn't end at book 54. Their group dynamics have changed with new members, their journey haunted by the ghosts of past heroes, can this new team work together long enough to finally rid the universe of the Blade ship and avenge Rachel's death.


**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer:

Toboe- Hello folks, long time no see. I rarely ever write fanfics now a day. I write a lot of my own personal stuff instead. But I decided this winter break to re-read my favorite childhood series, Animorphs. Call it stress relief! Anyway I finished 54 last night and I couldn't sleep. It just drives me crazy, the ending. I start school tomorrow and before I did I decided it was time for another fanfic. I am writing like crazy today so I will hopefully be able to finish a large chunk. I do not own Applegate's characters, but I own my original characters. Side note, Fanfic doesn't allow the sideways carrot things that Applegate uses instead of quotations when someone though speaks so if someone though speaks it will "–be like this-." Thanks and sorry about the inconvenience.**

* * *

**

**Tobias**

I don't hate Jake. Well, not like he thinks I do. I have been thinking a lot about what happened to Rachel, and about why. Why did Jake chose her as the sacrifice? But the more I thought about it, no matter how hard I thought about it, sending Rachel… well she was the only one suited to the job. We needed Ax to operate the machines, Jake had to lead, Cassie couldn't kill Tom, and Marco was needed to help Ax… but I could have gone instead. With two of us, maybe Rachel would have been fine. If we were both there I could have killed Tom while she fought the Polar Pear. I could have morphed Hork-Bajir, could have killed the Lionesses. We could have won. We could have been together.

It was too late for that. She was dead. And Jake sent her. So I don't hate him. I hate what he did. I couldn't stand seeing him, alive and confident. He and Rachel were much more alike than anyone cared to admit. The walk, the stagger… the ruthlessness. At times, well… most of the time… I wished he had died instead…. Seeing him reminded me of what I lost. The only person who ever loved me.

Jake looked at me. At Marco. "What was it, Marco? 'Crazy, reckless, ruthless decisions'?"

Marco nodded, a queasy look on his face.

Jake grinned. It was bold, confident, and predatory. It was Rachel's grin. There was a sharp and bitter twinge in my stomach. I wasn't afraid to die, but that grin… reminded me of my beautiful, dark, and dangerous warrior. It was only fitting that her namesake destroyed what she had died trying to destroy.

"Full emergency power to the engines," Jake said. "Ram the Blade ship."

I tightened my talons and looked ahead. I couldn't keep looking back. The Blade ship was quickly approaching. It filled my whole view, looming and menacing. With my sharp hawk eyes I could make out the people in the Blade ship's commanding deck. They were scrambling like mice that see the hawk's shadow… I missed flying. I missed the sky. I missed my meadow. I missed Rachel.

Spreading my wings I launched into the air, screaming the powerful hawk cry that had marked all our battles as the two ships collided. _Rachel_'s nose shot through their windows, crushing against their stern, ripping and tearing as it came to a screeching halt. Alarms shrilly screamed and the air was filled with human cries. I was buffeted by several small explosion as delicate machinery was reduced to rubble by the grinding ships. Glass was thrown everywhere. A sucking noise. The force fields had collapsed. The vacuum of space was greatly sucking out the occupants of the ship with a terrible fury.

"THE SHIELDS!" Jake screamed to Menderash, as he clung to the side of the ship. I thought I was lucky at first, being spared the impact of the crash by jumping into the air but I was wrong. The humans and Hork-Bajir on both ships clung to whatever they could reach, desperately trying to resist the pull of space. I wasn't so lucky. Quickly I crumpled my wings, hoping to land and catch hold of something but it was no use. The long narrow slits that the _Rachel_ had ripped in the ship pulled me towards them. Towards space. I was going to die. I was going to die. I fanned my tail, spread my wings. If I was to die I would die as I lived. One last time I would swoop in. I will see you soon Rachel.

"-Jake, I forgive you.-"

TSEEER

* * *

Toboe- Kay, I know. Short chapter. But it seemed like the perfect ending. Each chapter will be written from a different point of view. Not a hundred percent how long it will be, but I hope you like. I'm figuring that writing fanfic might be good for the soul. Review please!


End file.
